bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryū Aramaki
|birthday = 10th June |age = 400+ |gender = Male |eyes = Violet(Turn red in the light) |hair = Silver |height = 5'9" |weight = 65kg |blood type = B- |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = 3rd Seat of Member of Hunter of "Team Lavenia" |previous occupation = Seated Officer of 2nd Division Seated Officer of 11th Division Seated Officer of 7th Division |team = Himself and Kaname Tōsen |previous team = |partner = Kaname Tōsen Raikōtō |previous partner = Rika Toutoi |base of operations = |relatives = Aramaki Clan(Aristocrats; Distant Relatives) Mikoto(Mother; Deceased) Tankotsu Aramaki(Father; Deceased) |education = |status = Active |marital status = Single(Formerly in a relationship with Rika Toutoi) |shikai = Onibatōryū |bankai = Onibatōryū no Masamichi |weapons = Raikōtō (雷鋼刀 Lightning-Steel Stroke)}} Ryū Aramaki (瑕魔気竜 Aramaki Ryuu "Lit"; Coarse Demonic Spirit of the Dragon) is a current member of the , specifically acting as one of its many members in the Detention Unit. He is regarded quite highly for his skills, considering his lack of talent for any form of Kidō. He has been trained by several individuals in the past, such as Kishiro Arashi, a veteran Onmitsukidō operative and of the . He is currently on a mission to cut down any external threats to , in the form of rising - Hybrid Lavenia Rousseau and her compatriots, among them being his ex-girlfriend, Rika Toutoi. Appearance Personality A man who has seen torture throughout his entire life. From birth, all he witnessed was death and massacre: crimes of minor to epic scales, rape, murder and nothing but the wishes of those who wanted to survive. Ryū had seen it all; an orchestra of crime. In the desolate world that he had lived in prior to his ascension to a noble, there was not even a ray of hope, only but a few scattered lights. One of those lights, was his only caretaker: elder Momochi. Yet even that light was extinguished in the rampaging darkness of his childhood. From therein, he had wanted nothing of his life, nothing except to find solace from the crimes of this world. A musketeer of order and equality, Ryū's very disposition showcases the level of belief he has within these concepts. He appears as callous and cold, indifferent to a fault, yet has a deep connection with the events surrounding him. He understands that he is not "normal" in the like, and that several envy him because of his power and position despite his birth. Even so, all he attempts is to remove crime from the world that he lived in. There is nothing more that he wishes, except for nobody having the same, horrid past that he lived. A compassionate man by nature, it is as if he lives to serve. Even as a child, all the crimes he committed were simply to provide sustenance to his caretaker. All for her, he was capable of risking his life, day by day to gather food and water. Yet now, the Aramaki heir risks his life to preserve the order that the Gotei has established throughout the years; venturing into the depths of the lawless Rukongai, he plunges every trace of crime he can find, returning with blood running across his body of black garments. Yet within this compassionate man of order, lies the same young boy who was driven across the cliff of his mental fortitude. Though the depths of his mind lies into his uniquely crafted Bakkōtō, there lies some hints of Ryū's slipping mind. Most prominently it appears within his interactions with his zanpakutō. Because the zanpakutō itself represents Ryū's bipolarity, he enters a unique state within his inner world, that being one of strange insanity. At the moment he enters his inner world, strange chaotic energies afflict him, and his Bakkōtō fuses once again with him. It is because of this that Ryū's true personality is exposed. A merciless, brutal man who holds no sense of restraint. It is as if he has entirely converted into nothing more than a mindless monster! No...his mind is preserved, and his survival instincts enhanced. He becomes even more ferocious than one possessed by Hollowfication, he becomes what he calls, the "White Dragon". It is for this reason that Ryū secludes himself from relationships, for slowly the key to his mind will expose itself, and cause Ryū to slip from a composed demon to the eternally consuming white dragon... History Circumstances of Birth Birthed on the 74th District of : Mikae (見返 Triumphing over), Ryū would be born with the name, Mako (魔子 Demon Child) thanks to the unusual happenings that surrounded him. His initial birth was a strange one, as it was completely an accident. It wasn't foretold, nor was it planned; one of the several influential males of the Aramaki Clan (瑕魔気 Coarse Demon Spirit) would be parading about in Rukongai, hiring several concubine through his influence and using them each to fulfill his own desires, and thus Ryū's existence was ascertained. One of them would however, fall pregnant, and apparently because of her unusual levels of spiritual power, would succumb to much illness throughout her pregnancy. Apparently, the unborn Mako had been continually sapping on the reserves of reiryoku that his mother had possessed, causing him to have an accelerated growth rate and subsequent birth only after four months. Because of the pain that Mako's mother had been given, she had finally fallen prey to death's hands, and only got a single glimpse at her child before he was left to fend for himself. Soon, an elderly caretaker by the name of Momochi (桃血 Peach Blood) had come and taken Mako within her arms, taking care of him as she would her own son, because she was cursed with infertility. Growing to Survive Immediately as life began for Mako, he would be plagued with the horrors of the afterlife. Witnessing burglary, murder, rape and pillage with his own two hands, Mako had cried all of his tears but as a baby. He hadn't been able to sustain the level of insanity that had plagued his district; the amount of foreign spiritual power that seeped into his mind had caused his mental state to shatter, leaving him with but a husk of what could have been a cheerful man. Growing up as a toddler, Mako had learnt the arts of a criminal. He knew that to survive, he had to plunder from those stronger than him. To survive at the expense of anything else, the "survival of the fittest". These teachings were instilled to him as life passed on every day within his district. No. It wasn't life. It was a battlefield. A constant battlefield which Mako had fought, day-by-day. There was no pause. No rest. No sleep. One eye was always open, and he sought to protect that which was closest to him: his life, and Momochi. On a particular day, of his eighth birthday, Mako had headed out to once again pillage for some food and drink, and decided to attack the inn. Dressed up as a maid thanks to his advanced growth rate and feminine figure, he targeted to steal from the stash of the inn. Little to his knowledge, there was a largely influential Gang leader who had been present in the bar, and had ordered for the very items Mako had attempted to steal. As Mako took them and hid them under his cloak, he attempted to flee, but was intercepted easily. Mako was held at his throat, his life was truly on the line, and there was no flowery words out of this one. He used his nimble frame, his frame devoted to survival and did a powerful backflip against the Gang Lord's head, stamping his foot against his chin and breaking his bone. He ran, and ran as fast as he could; knives and stones were thrown, chains and ropes were employed, swords and spears were brandished, but none were capable of catching the escaping young boy. On that night, he sat in an alleyway, with his food stuffed into his mouth, he looked up at the solemn stars. He was envious of their beauty, of their near-permanence. And as he looked up, he was unaware of what tragedy would befall him next... That night, the same Gang leader had approached Mako's house, along with a number of his subordinates, and began to mercilessly pillage from the near-abandoned home. Momochi, the poor and old caretaker of Mako, was alone, and had nothing to defend herself with. Her struggles were for naught, and her wails were quelled. Nobody was there to assist her, to guard her...to become her saviour. And thus, Mako had returned from his temporary absence, only to find his home in ruins. The one thing he could call home...was absolutely destroyed. Yet what truly paralyzed him was...the death of his only loved one. Momochi...had been killed. Violently and brutally, her blood was spilt along the walls...there was nothing more that Mako could do...but watch in horror. Ascension to the Demonic Spirit Mako had decided it. He would gain revenge. The man that slaughtered his only guardian would have a slow, painful and excruciating death. He would become the White Dragon. He would devour all of his opposition with his bare fangs and talons, and fly across the blood-stained sky of his creation. Yet before doing so, his empty violet eyes noticed something within his immediate vicinity. Within her two hands, there was a parchment of paper, and within that paper, was a letter. Addressed to Mako and Mako alone, he opened up the parchment, reading its contents. As he finished reading the letter, he closed it and put it in his pocket, though it was tattered. His purple eyes looked upon the dawn of the new world he was pitted in, and he begun to walk to the destination that he was assigned to, that being...the Aramaki District (瑕魔気 Coarse Demonic Spirit) It had been an entire month until Ryū was capable of locating the Aramaki District. He had wandered with a knife and had defended himself from all the criminals that came his way. He scavenged for food, and he reached the district with tattered clothing and scars across the entirety of his body. Reaching the castle, he requested an audience with the head of the clan, but was rejected every single time. Eventually, his fury reached its boiling point, and he left the guards utterly helpless to his amazing spiritual power, which uncontrollably devastated the individuals subject to it. The Aramaki Clan Head accepted his request in an attempt to calm him, and thus, Ryū told him everything that his mother had requested him to. Though initially skeptical, they did indeed honorably took the young man in, believing him to be the key for their rise to power within Soul Society. And thus, Ryū was honorably given the name, Ryū Aramaki (瑕魔気竜 Coarse Demonic Spirit of the Dragon). Shin'ō Academy Preliminary Tenure as a Shinigami Relationships Family Friends & Associates Affiliations Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Ryū's very birth was strange as instead of letting his mother's spiritual power preserve him within the womb, he began to absorb it almost indefinitely. Because of this, his growth rate was rather extreme, and upon birth his mother died because of the lack of spiritual power. Even as a child, his spiritual power was enough to warrant those around him to label him as Demon Child, and these reserves would simply continue to grow as he grew up. Upon entering the Shin'ō Academy, Ryū's spiritual power was enough to warrant individuals to remain distant from him, thanks to the sheer levels he possessed being enough to suffocate those with lesser reserves, and being easily comparable to a lieutenant in quantity. Because of this, he took private lessons from the Head-Instructor, in order to tame it and use it for other purposes. However; he noticed that he couldn't manipulate it enough to form Kidō, and thus caused him to be behind significantly, curriculum-wise. Yet upon graduation, Ryū was shown to possess grandiose levels of spiritual energy, and a significant amount of expertise in controlling it within his spiritual body, and was thus admitted into the , and subsequently the for personal tutelage. It was here that he learned to finely tune and vaporize spiritual energy that he came into contact with, and thus became his signature fighting style, known as Reishiki: Kidōdan. As of now, Ryū possesses grandiose levels of spiritual energy, enough to warrant attention from highly skilled Captains such as to keep tabs on his growth. Remarked to be a child prodigy on par with the likes of and , Ryū's talent is undoubtedly exceptional. Furthermore, his spiritual energy takes a deep violet color, and surges monstrously across the environment when actually exerted. Within this violet maelstrom lies currents of black electricity that are thought to damage anything that comes in its path. Truly his spiritual energy is a monstrosity, and is thus kept quelled at almost all times. Survival Instinct: One of the most distinctive aspects about Ryū is not that he possesses a heightened growth rate because of his "prodigal" status, but rather, it is attributed to something else entirely. Ryū has grown up constantly attempting to survive, and had no other motive. Accordingly so, Ryū's personality and mindset developed in such a strong way that it augmented his survival instinct to preposterous levels, leaving him to solely survive in the midst of the denizens of chaos within the Aramaki district. *'Developed Intellect': Wanting to survive at all times, Ryū always needed information, and a way to get that information. Regardless of the type of information he gathered, Ryū gathered and retained it with absolute efficiency, showing the ability to recollect it at a moment's notice whenever appropriate and subsequently utilize it to his advantage whenever he is in a situation that requires it. Furthermore, the level of knowledge Ryū has on Soul Society's workings is quite comprehensive, considering he has been a part of the organization for a significant level of time. *'Seasoned Strategist & Tactician': Due to his wish for survival, Ryū developed a keen sense for strategies and tactics, to the extent where he can flawlessly fight on par with those with superior magical and physical ability to his own, which is quite often considering his position and level of ability. Noted to employ the full extent of his abilities in conjunction with his tactical ability against any opponent, he will rarely hold back unless he knows the opponent is significantly weaker in physical and spiritual energy to himself. *'Heightened Adaptive Ability & Photographic Memory': Noted to possess a distinct visual memory, Ryū is capable of remembering virtually anything that passes through him unconsciously, and then recollecting it quite quickly. This also makes his adaptive ability surprisingly advanced, and gives him enough skill to utilize techniques he has seen against his opponents without any particular struggle from his part. Immense Strength: Though his particularly lean, almost skeletal frame wouldn't suggest it, Ryū possesses an immense level of strength from consistent physical training on his part. By exhausting his physical stamina and allowing his reiryoku to literally take over his body, he was capable of achieving a seamless union between his spiritual energy and muscles, allowing for an immense amount of physical strength to erupt from such a teenage body. He is known to use such strength in conjunction with his powerful and fast Hakuda movements almost unconsciously, causing a barricade of devastating assaults to cause immense damage to his enemy rather easily. Furthermore, using the principles of Hakuda and Zanjutsu, he has shown to be capable of compressing the said strength into a narrow line or let it deal raw, unadulterated damage as seen with techniques such as and . Immense Durability: Like his unnatural strength, Ryū possesses a great level of durability thanks to the interlacing of spiritual energy throughout his entire body, as a means to compensate for his lack of Kidō. Being a pure physical fighter, Ryū has heightened his natural durability to the extent where he is capable of taking upon several powerful assaults to his being with only minor scratches and superficial bruises. Furthermore, this plays part to his relentless fighting style, and allows him to literally attack his enemies even though he has taken countless injuries himself. Heightened Endurance: To further supplement the level of sheer durability he has, Ryū also possesses a rather grand level of endurance thanks to the compression of his spiritual energy around his being. As a result, he is capable of exerting only minimum amounts during a conflict, allowing him to fight for significant periods of time without any noticeable drawbacks. Innate Abilities Hakuda Mastery : One of Ryū's most prized abilities is his exceptional mastery over the forms of Hakuda. Noted to be an almost natural practitioner of the art, he has seamlessly adapted to several forms of battle over the few centuries he has lived for, allowing him to gain profound mastery over the said art form. Ryū has had tutelage under several masters and veterans of the said art: including those such as , and other members of the ; as such, he possesses quite an innate knowledge of the concept of Taijutsu (体術 Body Skills). Within Soul Society, Hakuda is noted to be an exceptionally fast-paced art form that requires heightened physical fitness and some presumed specialization within . Taking all this into account, the practitioner is said to create their own fighting style, which is thought to be the culmination of the various art forms one might have learnt, when a master is concerned. Ryū's own form employs exceptional agility, utilizing the brunt of his physical prowess and reflexes to swiftly dodge the entirety of an attack and immediately retaliate with powerful kicks, punches or palm strikes, dependent on what Ryū believes befits the situation. Furthermore, he has shown to utilize several lifts within his fighting style; by utilizing an incoming attack against him and using his spiritual energy to allow them to flow past him, he uses a powerful grip to an available limb and immediately flips them into the air, leaving them completely exposed to a barrage of strikes that would normally destroy an opponent. However, despite this being Ryū's common style, he has several other aspects of mastery within Hakuda, which are noted to be the result of extensive practice at a younger age within the Rukongai, thanks to his need to survive any onslaught against him. (手刀 Hand-Sword): One of Ryū's most prominent forms of mastery within Hakuda. Noted to have been a necessity when he was younger, he commonly used this technique unconsciously with his leaking spiritual power to cause severe injuries to his enemies. He was also noted to sometimes electrify his nerve endings, causing his spiritual energy to cause the said nerve endings to overflow with electricity and disable the limb that they were attached to. As of now, he has tempered his spiritual energy and thus has also gained much training in the art of Tegatana. By placing his entire palm flat and using the portion of the hand opposite to the thumb, the individual is capable of channeling spiritual energy into the palm and then causing it to be sharpened much like a blade. From here, Ryū has shown to be capable of literally cutting through his opposition through simple knife-like motions. Considering his electrically imbued spiritual energy, he is also capable of overloading the body with an electrical sensation, leaving them numb and possibly disabled for a period of time. This technique is highly dangerous when employed by Ryū, especially considering his heightened knowledge over the composition of spiritual power, and plays an important role in repelling spiritual techniques of almost any origin away from him. (內勁 Internal Exercises): Noted to be in the process of expanding his mastery within this concept, neijing is the initial concept that allows one to employ what is known as the "vibrating fist" (響拳 Kyōken). There is no physical exertion with the employment of neijing, but rather, one uses an internal force within the medium, otherwise known as the physical body, and allows it to fan out and deal damage across a much wider radius. Furthermore, the said damage is explosive, causing massive injuries to those that haven't prepared a suitable defense against it - such defenses being very few. However, because it hasn't been completely mastered by Ryū, the fanning out of the explosive force isn't controlled entirely by him, causing great damage, but across a widened area which reduces the most powerful of impacts. Reishiki (霊式 Spirit Style): Possibly one of his greatest achievements within Hakuda; Ryū has always been known to have an extreme lack of talent for Kidō, to the point where he couldn't even mold his energy to form the most basic of spells. Consequently, this gave him an extreme disadvantage in most Kidō classes, and kept him behind for over two years. However, through instruction from , and subsequently the thanks to his great talent within Hakuda and Hohō, he developed an art-form that allowed him to negate attacks molded out of spiritual energy. Utilizing precise spiritual control and exceptional knowledge of spiritual techniques, one is capable of employing various martial art forms in conjunction with this technique to dispel spiritual assaults of any origin. This is dubbed as a form exclusive to Ryū because of the way that his spiritual power resonates with foreign spiritual power, allowing it to be dispelled with far more ease. After the initial creation of this technique, Ryū took several lengths to master it to an extent where he could dispel spiritual techniques such as , , and even of the Quincy. Because of this necessity, he began to research the theoretical knowledge behind such techniques, in hopes of gaining a comprehensive understanding of their composition and entirely shatter them. *'Reishiki: Kidōdan' (霊式:鬼如何断 Spirit Style: Failure of the Way of the Demon): His extensive theoretical knowledge of Kidō has allowed Ryū to develop a derivative of Reishiki to be used exclusively upon Kidō. Due to the complexity of Kidō and its spiritual structure, this is possibly one of the most difficult techniques to employ within Ryū's arsenal. By channeling spiritual energy to any part of the limb that is designated to repel the said assault of Kidō: Ryū makes direct contact with the said spell, thus allowing a temporary opening within his body, giving Ryū the opportunity to replicate the said spiritual composition with his own arms, providing him with the capability to create a technique of the same type of energy used against him, however in a much more concentrated form. This concentration of spiritual energy provides him with the sharpness needed to cleave through and dissipate foreign techniques against him. :*'Reishiki Kai: Shinkū' (霊式改: 心空 Spirit Style Revision: Empty Heart) a modification to the initial Kidōdan version of Reishiki. By completely isolating spiritual energy from the said limb that comes in contact with the spiritual technique fired against him, he is capable of absorbing this spiritual power using his "empty" limb as a conduit, before using the compressed spiritual pressure against the power used against him, destroying it entirely. The speed of this process is extremely fast, and works similarly to that of 's Zanpakutō, Sōgyo no Kotawari. List of Hakuda Techniques: Because of his extensive mastery over Hakuda, and private tutelage from a number of sources, he has gained quite comprehensive knowledge of several Hakuda techniques within the Soul Society, particularly within the Onmitsukidō. However, he is noted to not name any of these within a battle, simply because he deems it unnecessary, as such an opening could easily cause his death, considering the level of power his enemies possess. *' ' (風車, "Windmill"): A very revered technique among the Onmitsukidō because of the way it can easily be employed within battle. Ryū is noted to excel at the use of this technique, using it against opponents of any size that come near him, and subduing them without much difficulty thanks to his tremendous flexibility. Ryū propels his body up into the air, making a shearing movement with his legs in order to get one leg in front of the other without holding onto the ground. From here, Ryū has shown to use powerful kicks to send foes flying away, or simply revert to employing an acrobatic maneuver to let go of any hold the opponent has on him. *' ' (鉄掌, "Iron Palm"): A simple technique that is thought to use a palm thrust of immense strength to completely shatter through any defenses and plow through the opponent. However, it appears that this technique builds up the potential (spiritual) energy through the direct movement of the palm; upon contact, the said potential energy is released from the palm through the basic concept of inertia, leaving the body part's exterior and interior completely shattered, with the followed motion finishing the technique. Ryū has also used a "diluted" form of the technique, which uses a swift palm strike towards any area of the body, and upon the release of the explosive force built up within the motion of moving his palm, he lets it retreat, causing the injuries to be much less gruesome, but notable nonetheless. *' ' (撞指, "Thrust Fingers"): A technique in which the user apparently boasts enough physical force with the index and middle fingers of a hand to blow back their target with great force. However, it is revealed by Ryū that this technique is only possible with exceptional timing and spiritual control. Not simply channeling the spiritual energy to the fingers is enough, but the exact landing of the fingers towards an opponent is also exceedingly important. Once these requirements are fulfilled, the spiritual energy within the finger is released abruptly in a small spherical explosion of pure kinetic force that it sends its target flying away. Ryū's potency with the technique is enough to cause Hollows of any power to be blown aback by the strength of the technique. It is noted that the concept behind this technique is derived from the practice of (脂肪強, roughly translated as explosive power), which appears to channel spiritual energy to do so. *'Mokuso' (黙殺 Silent Slice) through the use of his tegatana, Ryū is wholly capable of causing the said spiritual power to leak out of his hand and transform into a pseudo-blade of energy. Though one might think that the said blade is for cutting the exterior of an opponent, it actually serves another purpose entirely, and leaves many questioning at its true purpose. Though initially there would be no effect from contact with this "blade", eventually the spiritual power excreted from it enters the body and clogs up the said area afflicted, causing the rotating of spiritual energy to stop and create a powerful explosion thanks to the level of power present. *'Aizen Makai' (靄然待解 Hovering Like Mists and Clouds, Wait and Find a Solution) A technique exclusive to the Onmitsukidō; Ryū utilizes this technique only when he knows that he simply cannot confront the attack against him head on with traditional methods. By isolating his focus only a single enemy and their attack, Ryū enters a form of trance by relaxing his entire body and upon contact with the said attack, he utilizes his entire body in such a way that it diverts from him, commonly altering his spiritual energy flow in order to do so. In essence, the release of his dense spiritual pressure provides him with the opportunity to mold it, in a similar manner to how Arrancar wrest control over their reiatsu, and subsequently leave physical strikes useless against him. Once the said attack has nearly passed him, Ryū returns to his "active" state, clutching the enemy's arm with his right hand, as he lifts his enemy by giving them a palm strike at the abdomen, causing them to lose their grip on the ground, before rotating them and subsequently smashing them head-fist on the ground. This technique is executed with such force that the enemy is commonly left unconscious, if not killed after the attack. Zanjutsu Mastery : Ryū's zanpakutō is unique in that it exists as two separate spirits, whom Ryū conquered at separate times. However, Ryū's bond with both spirits is enough that their sealed states actually exist symbiotically within his body, allowing him to employ them with exceptional potency without completely drawing his blades. Ryū has practiced dual-wielding swordsmanship for extended periods of time, bordering on over a century because of his achievement of both spirits. As a result, he possesses exceptional skill in the regard, and is noted to be wholly capable of fending off opponents of the highest caliber with his blades. Taught personally by for a single year, he has acquired an arsenal of stances and techniques that he is capable of employing at any given time. His style of swordsmanship revolves around the use of his shorter sword to initially overwhelm the opponent with a barrage of extremely fast assaults, before almost instantaneously allowing his longer sword to shatter through defenses and leave his opponent severely injured. His entire style is dependent on his acrobatic footwork and precise timing, which Ryū executes flawlessly, allowing him to essentially move around his enemy without any breaks to inflict excruciating damage through the accumulation of multiple lighter blows, which commonly consist of light pierces. *' ' (顎割 Chin/Jaw Splitting): The only known Zanjutsu technique Ryū practices; thought to be nothing but an extremely fast sword strike utilizing principles of to cut an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body, resulting in the bisection of the target. However, this doesn't involve simple strength, but it revolves around the motion used by the practitioner, which hones the spiritual power of the target around the blade into a razor edge, giving the user the ability to cut through virtually any substance. Ryū shows great skill with this technique, enough to employ it namelessly within a confrontation and adjust the power of the swing according to the way he wraps spiritual energy around his blade. Furthermore, he is capable of employing it within Reishiki to truly cleave through all spiritual power directed against him, most prominently within Kidōdan and Shinkū. Kendō Expert (剣道 Way of the Sword): Prior to his virtual fusion with his zanpakutō spirits, Ryū was noted particularly for his mastery within the arts of Kendō. He was thought to have a very calm, composed, but definite stance that exuded willpower and authority with it. He was one to be intimidated when this stance was used, simply because the entirety of his power, both physical and spiritual, was placed into his blade. As such, he was shown to be able to effortlessly block attacks from high class swordsman using simply maneuvers, adjusting his footwork to accordingly defend himself from unorthodox blows. Furthermore, his offense was one to be noted, and people noticed that he purposefully let his energy be fired as tremendously powerful arcs of energy thought to reduce everything around them into nothing but dust. Yet he refrains from its use until absolutely necessary, not wishing to let innocents be consumed by his great spiritual power, indicating he is capable of doing so with his zanpakutō. Hohō Mastery : Possibly one of the greatest skill sets that Ryū has is his enormous level of speed. No, its not that his innate speed is high, but its his movement that leaves Ryū's opponents with extreme awe. He does not move in the form of a liquid; no, he moves in a manner that leaves even the most skilled practitioners of Hohō in sheer shock. Thought to be extremely angular, Ryū single-handedly is capable of dodging a barrage of assaults against him through his singular acrobatic feats and notorious employment of Shunpo and related techniques. He is noted to have comprehensive knowledge of Hohō, its strengths, and its associated weaknesses, allowing it to play a pivotal role in his overall fighting style. (瞬歩 Flash Steps): As an honorary member of the Onmitsukidō, there is no doubt that he has been trained in the strongest representation of all Hohō known to the as Shunpo. Channeling reiatsu around his legs and propelling it outward, Ryū is capable of immense feats of speed, enough to traverse through great distances in the blink of an eye, and defeat over a dozen Hollows without even appearing to take a single step. Unlike most Hohō practitioners, Shunpo isn't Ryū defining trait when in combat, and is normally used outside of most confrontations. However, he has shown some usage in battle, and is fully capable of outrunning his opposition with significant ease. *'Shihōpo' (死楓歩 Step of the Dead Maple): The signature trait of the higher-ranked Onmitsukidō operatives, and is an art of Hohō that is exclusively used within battle, and is remarked by some as the "Art of Assassination" (暗殺術 Ansatsujutsu). It utilizes not simple channeling of reiatsu to the legs, but it allows reiryoku to flow throughout the entire body to enhance the neural synapses of the individual, increasing their entire physical ability tenfold. However, this isn't a sudden burst of spiritual energy, but it is a constant and gradual flow of reiryoku throughout his entire being, and the longer a battle progresses, the greater level of physical ability he gains. However, the sole detrimental aspect of this is that only beings with truly high levels of spiritual power are capable of utilizing this method of combat for extended periods of time. This isn't the core aspect of Shihōpo however, but rather, it is meant to shorten the length of a battle as it lengthens, through the various techniques associated with Shihōpo. Though he hasn't mastered all of the techniques, he has shown to have mastered the first three techniques, as required of someone of his position, and is in the process of mastering the fourth technique. :*'Shihō no Saisho - Tonbo' (死楓の最初•蜻蛉 First of the Dead Maple, Dragonfly - referencing their flying) :*'Shihō no Niban - Anabachi' (死楓の二番•穴蜂 Second of the Dead Maple, Digger wasp - referencing their paralyzing sting) :*'Shihō no San - Utsusemi' (死楓の三•空蝉 Third of the Dead Maple, Cicada - referencing their molting) Kidō Inability : Ryū is noted to be a peculiar shinigami simply because of the fact that he is simply incapable of Kidō of any kind. Regardless of the nature, and regardless of the strength, Ryū simply isn't capable of casting it. Though it was initially unexplained as to why he couldn't control it, Head-Instructor Ōnabara thought it'd be best to give him tutelage over the manipulation of his spiritual energy. However, that turned out unexpectedly, as he still couldn't fit the criteria to utilize Kidō. As such, it was believed that his spiritual energy was simply incompatible with Kidō because of the immense emotions associated with it, causing it to become so unstable that it wouldn't fit any elemental or non-elemental criteria of Kidō. It is a result of this that Ryū decided to become exceptionally knowledgeable within the theoretical aspects of Kidō, learning from as many sources as he could in order to overcome his weakness of lack of magical ability. *'Comprehensive Theoretical Knowledge of Kidō': Mainly due to the complete lack of Kidō ability he possesses, Ryū has studied almost exclusively within the theoretical component of Kidō, having forgone any attempts at firing off Kidō spells simply because he knows that any successful attempts will cause his fighting style to slip out of balance, and that all the effort he has put in to become an "anti-magician" as he calls himself will simply fail. As such, Ryū possesses an inherently vast knowledge of the formation, composition and general uses of all named Kidō spells common to Shinigami. He is capable of effortlessly identifying a spell despite it being modified significantly solely based off its spiritual signature, and subsequently avoid any and all assaults from the said Kidō spell if he has seen it a few times before, thanks to his heightened adaptive ability. As such, he is also capable of fully taking on Kidō spells with his bare hands, using his unique Hakuda style to competently disable any and all Kidō spells against his being. Even against a flurry of trapped Kidō spells, Ryū shows enough competency to maintain his calm in the face of such adversity, utilizing his bare instincts heightened with his enormous durability, endurance and acrobatic skill to take on, avoid and dispel Kidō against him. *'Detailed Knowledge of Spiritual Composition': In accordance to his knowledge over Kidō, Ryū possesses inherent and very detailed knowledge of spiritual power in all of his forms. Because of the various scriptures he has gained access to within the Onmitsukidō, Ryū has shown himself perfectly capable of effortlessly witnessing the spiritual composition of any spiritual being and deduce where its inherent weaknesses based on its comparative physiology with a Human or Shinigami. Furthermore, this knowledge on spiritual power extends to constructs and techniques that revolve around it. Regardless of elemental affinity, Ryū is capable of deconstructing the mechanics around spiritual power he has been exposed to and thus form appropriate counters to it, using his immense knowledge to break down the said spiritual power into its base form, and though he doesn't have the ability to manipulate reiryoku like the Quincy, he uses the said individual components of spiritual energy to his advantage, dispelling them with the use of Reishiki. Bakkōtō : Raikōtō (獏爻刀: 雷鋼刀 -Crossing Sword: Lightning-Steel Stroke): Once known as Haikikyō (廃棄狂 Discarded Insanity), Raikōtō is Ryū's personal "Bakkōtō", as it is classified. Forged from the research materials of the and the , Ryū was capable of legally creating this Bakkōtō for the initial purposes of suppressing his insanity, something the personally agreed upon due to Ryū's high potential. It appears to use the principles of both the Kaizō Konpaku and parasitic to create a unique being similar to an "Artificial Intelligence" (人工知能 Jinkōchinō). Appearance The appearance of the Raikōtō is quite unorthodox, as unlike most Bakkōtō, it appears to take upon a physical form separate from its said master. It appears as a strangely large creature, with slight humanoid features but scaled to a much larger size. It has a unique white mask over what appears to be a humanoid face and waist-length black hair which splits perfectly from the middle of its head. It wears a similar outfit to its master, being a dark coat over the standard shinigami robes, of course these being enlarged proportionally to its body size. When sealed, it appears to take the appearance of a small white wristband that Ryū wears on his right hand, hidden under his black cloak. The said wristband has the kanji, 狂い死に, which literally translates to, "death in madness". Personality Because Raikōtō is essentially made up of the darkest parts of Ryū's personality, its personality must always be quelled in fear of an outrage thanks to the sheer level of insanity it holds. As such, it is commonly silent, only addressing Ryū's orders explicitly, and tends to act mercilessly and similar to a robot. However; it shows concern for Ryū and has a passive emotion to protect him at all times. Yet when its true personality is awakened, it acts with complete insanity. There is no form of restraint and its chaotic spiritual energy surges. Its mask breaks, and a grotesque monster takes over the battle. There is behavior that surpasses the sheer berserk nature of even Inner Hollows! As such, Ryū only lets this personality surface when he has no spiritual power left. Abilities : Raikōtō bears a truly high amount of spiritual energy. Considering it feeds off Ryū's own gargantuan reserves, it possesses enough spiritual power to function on its own for a significant amount of time without requiring Ryū to give it energy. Immense Physical Parameters: Because of Raikōtō's immense size and spiritual construction, it possesses physical abilities far beyond that of standard shinigami and humans. It is capable of destroying entire structures with only a few strikes, moving at immense speeds through spiritual propulsion, and even take upon assaults from Captain-level opponents in Shikai with a few scratches. : Through some instruction under Ryū, Raikōtō's basic instincts and its immense physical ability, Raikōtō is considered a highly skilled practitioner of Hakuda. It is capable of employing a fast-paced style that employs devastating strength to utterly destroy his enemies. It is notably proficient in take-downs and lifts as well. It is also capable of using spiritually interlaced punches and kicks to entirely pulverize its enemies. Fused Form : Ryūraiden Mazoku (竜雷殿魔族 Dragon's Lightning Palace holds the Demon's Army) Zanpakutō :To see the manifested spirits of Onibatōryū, please go to Onibatōryū (spirit) Onibatōryū (鬼歯登竜 Devil's Tooth, Climbing Dragon): Ryū's zanpakutō is one that is considered unorthodox thanks to the origins in which it lies. Upon his admission into the , Ryū was granted with not one, but two different Asauchi (浅打ち Shallow Hilt). These Asauchi were used as a base in order to suppress the immense spiritual energy that constantly leaked from Ryū. This worked quite well in fact, and the two blades were constantly known to absorb the spiritual energy from Ryū, eventually awakening as two different spirits at the exact same time, in a sense becoming "twins". Notably however is that they are both the root of a single power, that being Onibatōryū. Due to the connection he had shared with his zanpakutō after about two hundred years, Ryū abandoned the requirement of having a full-fledged Asauchi to become the medium for his zanpakutō, instead integrating the very Asauchi into himself and forming himself into what appears to be a self-proclaimed hybrid between Shinigami and Zanpakutō. This very transformation allows Onibatōryū's spirits to constantly assist Ryū within battle, despite his limited use of his Shikai and Bankai. Prior to the fusion of his Asauchi with himself, the sealed state of Onibatōryū appeared to be a standard pair (大小 Big-Little), with the blade known as Tōryū being the katana, while Oniba was the wakizashi respectively. As a respective Daishō pair, the two swords were exactly identical aside from their lengths. The swords had a maroon guards which appeared to be in the shapes of four-leaf clovers. The hilt was also of a similar color, and a tassel protruded out of it, which took a slight cream shade. The sheaths of both swords were a notable black color, with no distinguishing features. After having fused into him, the swords appear to be much more linear and less curved, in response to the manner in which Ryū commonly fights against his enemies. Notably, Ryū can materialize his sealed form at any stage he wishes, commonly doing so before releasing his Bankai, whenever he does so. *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Onibatōryū no Masamichi (鬼歯登竜の正道 Path of Righteousness of the Devil's Tooth, Climbing Dragon) Trivia Behind the Scenes *Ryū's appearance is based off of Togusa from the manga series Hitogatana. *As well as this, Raikōtō's appearance is based off of the katana, Tsurumaru from the same series. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Males Category:LGBT Characters Category:Seated Officer Category:Onmitsukido Category:Fanon Character Category:Original Characters